1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mat, and more particularly to a door mat having a sound generating device for generating a welcoming word or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical door mats may be used for cleaning the shoe soles of the people coming into the house. However, none of the door mats may generating a welcoming word when a guest visits the house.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door mats.